It's Your Blood That's Red Like Roses
by Hiccup251
Summary: Yang wakes up one night to the sound of Ruby crying. Can she help her little sister come to terms with whatever is troubling her? Short one-shot exploring the background of the sisters inspired by RWBY's amazing soundtrack.


_**A story inspired by the implications of the songs Red Like Roses 1&2, and Gold. Also uses elements from the Red trailer**_

_**This is my first fan fiction, and really my first piece of creative writing not related to schoolwork. Reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcome (help me reference characters!)**_

Yang opened her eyes to darkness. With a grunt, she turned onto her side and eyed the clock. _4:00 A.M.? Why am I even awake?_ she thought. Settling back into comfort, she closed her eyes and began fading to sleep once more. The sound of soft whimpers from across the room stopped her.

Yang opened her eyes again, her face in an expression of concern. As she slipped out of bed, Yang pinpointed the source of her worry. Standing up on her toes to get a better view, Yang regarded Ruby's sleeping form trembling on the upper bunk. As the two were facing each other, Yang could see tears streaming down her little sister's face.

Now even more worried, Yang lightly took hold of her sister's shoulder and gently shook her.

"Ruby. Ruby!" she whispered, not wanting to wake their teammates. Ruby's eyes opened suddenly, bloodshot and puffy from crying. Her lips quivered as she met her sister's eyes, tears still falling from her face.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked. She hated to see her little sister in any kind of pain. _Big sis has got you._

For a minute, she received no response, but eventually Ruby managed to get words out.

"Red," she choked. "like roses."

Yang felt a spike of sadness as she realized what was haunting her sister.

"It was just a dream, Ruby."

The younger sibling shook her head slowly, lips trembling again. "You know it's more than that."

Yang closed her eyes, wondering how she could comfort her sister. This wasn't the first time she'd awoken to Ruby's cries, though it hadn't happened for more than a year. Yang had hoped that her sister had finally found a way to… well, get over the past.

"I'm here with you, now and forever," the elder finally whispered.

"But… But what if… I lose you, too?" Ruby responded.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Silence.

"That's what she said, too."

Seeing that her sister was again on the verge of tears, Yang pulled her into an embrace. Ruby stuffed her face between her sister's neck and shoulder. For a few minutes, they simply stayed like that.

"Feel better?" asked Yang.

"...a little," came the response, muffled.

Yang thought for a moment, and her eyes gained steel. She was determined to set this to rest; she would not watch her sister suffer any longer.

"Maybe you should go see her." At this, Ruby pulled out of the embrace and looked her sister in the eye. Yang placed a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to her. Maybe you'll get some answers."

A few moments passed. Ruby blinked twice, then nodded. Yang smiled. "Good luck, little sis." As Yang turned around to return to her bed, Blake Belladonna quickly closed her eyes and feigned sleep. Yang climbed into the bed beneath Blake's, as the dark-haired girl listened. She heard the sound of Ruby dressing, and then a light click as the door to their room opened and closed.

* * *

><p>As she walked, Ruby's mind was a storm of scattered emotions. At first, she had only felt sad and lonely, but Yang had helped dull those pains. The space left behind was filled primarily with anger. Anger at the world, anger at herself, but mostly anger at the one who had left her behind. The one who had abandoned her. When her rage peaked, the girl who had been slowly walking through the snow-blanketed woods disappeared in a burst of petals.<p>

Anger slowly became apprehension as she approached the cliff. When the trees no longer surrounded her, she slowed to a jog, and then returned to her original slow walk. In a minute, she had reached her destination. Ruby turned her gaze downward to read the words on the small gravestone that rested on the very edge of the cliff.

Summer Rose

Ruby knelt in front of the grave and fought back the tears that were demanding their freedom. Ruby imagined her mother's voice in her head.

_What is it, dear?_

"I… thought I'd come say hi," Ruby responded aloud.

_I'm flattered, but I can see you have something to say. Say it._

A moment went by as she decided on her words.

"How could you leave me?" she whispered, staring at the ground.

_Ruby, I didn't have a-_

"How could you leave me!?" the teen shouted, standing as her tears finally broke free.

Silence.

_I'm sorry. I know I hurt you terribly, but even if I could I wouldn't change the choices I made._

"How can you say that?" she muttered, hurt.

_I chose to be a huntress to help people. If I had denied every mission, every cry for help, imagine how many other families would be destroyed! The hundreds of children who would be in your very situation had I not acted. I sacrificed myself to make the world a better place, and I'm sorry I hurt you, but I do not regret my decisions._

A moment passed.

"I'm going to be one, too. A huntress." She imagined her mother, sighing.

_I know._

"I'm going to make the world better. Brighter." A smile.

_I know._

Ruby closed her eyes and turned to go, but stopped.

"I love you, mom."

_I love you too, Ruby._

The teen let out a slow sigh of contentment, and began her long walk home.

* * *

><p>As she came into a clearing, Ruby observed the pack of Beowolves as it spread out in front of her. She allowed herself a small smile while the fearsome Grimm closed in on her.<p>

_I guess I start today._

_**A/N: And then we have the awesome action sequence that you've all seen before.**_

_**For those wondering how those songs inspired me to write this, look up the lyrics! The lines I used for basic plot were:**_

_**Every nightmare just discloses**_

_**It's your blood that's red like roses**_

_**and**_

_**Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.**_

_**I took these to mean that Ruby consistently has nightmares regarding the death of her mother. The fact that that Ruby's line from RLR 1 references the dreams made them seem pretty important. Gold helped me write Yang's interactions at the beginning.**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review!  
><strong>_


End file.
